Oh Brother! She's Undercover!
by CalPal052699
Summary: AU. Sam is an undercover cop with one goal: to infiltrate the Corinthos-Morgan Organization and get Jason Morgan behind bars, for good. But, what happens when she meets her assignment? What happens when Sonny finds out she's a cop? And how does Jason feel about his new co-worker?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know I have two other stories to work on and I ****_promise_**** to finish them both (mostly because I personally hate it when a story is left unfinished), but, I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I had to write it.**

* * *

Samantha McCall sat in a dark room. She was waiting to meet up with her boss at one of the branches of the PCPD. She had recently moved to the outskirts of Port Charles, hoping to meet her birth mother. Despite that, the first thing she did was get a job, working to protect the small town as a police officer. That day, for some unspecified reason, she had been called into this meeting, and, honestly, she didn't know if she was supposed to be nervous or excited.

The room to which she had been escorted on her arrival resembled the average interrogation room. Actually, she figured it could very well be an interrogation room. The room had a simple table. Across from her was a window, it's blinds open the slightest letting a little light spill into the room. In fact, that was pretty much the only light in the room. The more she thought about, the more sure she was that she was sitting in an interrogation room. She just didn't know if that was supposed to be a bad thing.

She looked up when the door creaked. A little more light slipped into the room as her boss, Mac Scorpio, opened the door fully and came in. He shut the door, then the blinds, the room going pitch black. Sam was confused. Mac then reached over and flipped the light switch, the previously dark room suddenly bright. Sam watched silently as Mac took a seat in the chair across from her. He had a brown envelope in his hand, which he slid over to her, still not saying anything. She slipped out to contents of the envelope.

The first thing I saw was a picture. A mugshot, to be exact. The man in the shot had blonde hair, which was just a little spiky. He had piercing blue eyes, which she, honestly, loved. She examined the photo for a while. As a cop, she wasn't supposed to be admiring mugshots, but, she couldn't help it. It wasn't her fault the man was attractive. Oddly, he looked a little familiar.

"Do you know who that is?" asked Mac, snapping her out of her trance.

She scanned the page and read the name at the bottom of it. Suddenly, it clicked; why that man was familiar to her. He was one of the criminals that the PCPD wanted behind bars the most.

"Jason Morgan" she said softly. "The enforcer for Corinthos-Morgan Organizations" she added. She looked up from the bottom of the page, back at his blue eyes. Her gaze drifted back down to the name, where it read: Morgan, Jason.

The next thing she had to figure out was why. Why was she sitting in an interrogation room with her boss? Why had he showed her Jason Morgan's mugshots? Why was she wondering so much? Mac Scorpio would tell her. She looked down at the mugshot again. In it, Jason's wide shoulders stood straight. His eyes looked directly into the camera, a stone cold glare on his face. His straight face didn't look forced, but more comfortable and normal. She could tell just from looking at the picture that that wasn't his first time posing like that. Then, her gaze went back up to his cold, yet striking baby blue eyes.

She ripped her eyes away from the picture. No. She was not fawning over a mugshot. No. She was not attracted to Jason's blue eyes. She quickly shot a look back at Mr. Scorpio.

"So, what is this about?" she asked.

Mac cleared his throat. "You are aware of Mr. Morgan's occupation, correct?" he asked.

"Everyone in Port Charles and the surrounding areas knows who Jason Morgan is" Sam replied honestly.

"True, especially the local cops" Mac agreed. "Now, you're probably wondering why I called you here" he spoke the obvious. She rolled her eyes. "So, we have a very important job for you" he stated.

"Okay...?" she asked, intrigued. She was new to the PCPD and they were already hiring her for a big job? Exciting!

Mac smiled at her confused look and question. "You will be going undercover in the Corinthos-Morgan Organization, digging up dirt to get the enforcer, Jason Morgan, in prison" he explained, motioning to the pictures that she was still holding.

"_You_ want _me_ to go _undercover_ at the_ Corinthos-Morgan Organization_?" she asked, shocked at what she had heard. She was one of the newest cops at any of the branches of the PCPD and _they_ were asking _her_ to go _undercover_ to get information on the _most_ _wanted mob enforcer in Port Charles and it's surrounding areas_. Mac nodded.

"You in?" he asked. She looked back down at the pictures in her hands, looking right at Mr. Morgan's icy blue gaze. She looked up and nodded before looking back at the picture. _I can do this_, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is gonna be so much harder than I thought_, she thought as she walked into Jason Morgan's office. She had officially been hired at the Corinthos-Morgan Organization. Though Sonny had been hesitant to hire a woman - making her believe that he either respected women and was scared for her safety or was a sexist jerk - but Mr. Morgan insisted on hiring her. Well, that was supposed to make her job a hell of alot easier. And it would have, had he not been staring at her with his intense blue eyes. Then, he scanned her body up and down. Then, her knees got shaky. And then, interrupting the moment, thankfully, Sonny insisted that is Jason wanted to hire her, he would train her. Yup. So that was why she was heading to his office: for that day's lesson. A lesson which she knew she could get over with quick, if he didn't insist of demonstrating: searching someone for weapons.

Since she had found Jason's eyes attractive in that darn mugshot, she sure as hell wasn't ready for the 'in person' thing. His icy blue eyes turned warm the moment her brown ones locked on them. And, every time he looked at her, she felt like they were looking into her soul. Yup. Jason Morgan was going to be harder to get behind bars than expected, not because it would be hard to get information from him, but because it was hard for her to not get lost in his eyes and imagining things a mobster should never do to a cop.

She knocked lightly on the door before letting herself in, welcomed by Jason's warm gaze and the slightest hint of a smile. That was another thing she learnt: Jason Morgan didn't smile often, but when he did, he made her knees go weak.

"Good morning, Sam" he told her.

Sam had introduced herself to Sonny and Jason as Sammie. Clearly, coming up with clever aliases wasn't her forte. Nope. She wanted to find a name that would allow people to call her Sam, to avoid a slip up on her part. Well, that task was proven more difficult than expected when there were so few girl names with the nickname Sam. She refused to have people know her as Samchka. So, next thing she knew, she was known to the people at her new workplace as Sammie, the nickname she had hated since she was a kid. She insisted people call her Sam, threatening to hurt anyone who called her Sammie. That was one threat she would go through with, cop or not.

Then, there was the issue of coming up with a last name. No. Samantha McCall couldn't chose a name like Smith or Davis, her mother's last name. Nope. She, for some unknown reason, decided to make this all complicated for herself and find a less common name. There was more proof that she was no expert with aliases. So, to make it somewhat easier on herself, she decided to pick a name with the Mc to start with, like in McCall. And, from there, she somewhat ended up with the last name McNulty. That made her full alias Sammie McNulty, which was a horrible lie if you asked her.

Sam had grown up as a con artist. Ironic,right? Yup. She spent her childhood living under various aliases, all which her father came up with. She had never really learnt to come up with fake names herself. When she got this assignment, Mac had insisted she come up with a name she was comfortable with, a name she could learn easily. And yeah, the con artist turned police officer couldn't come up with anything decent. Her father would not be proud, not that she cared. Samantha McCall, or well, Sammie McNulty, did not care what anyone thought of her.

She walked further into his office and smiled at him. Sammie and Jason worked well together. Well, that was when the sexual tension wasn't threatening to get the best of her. She had to admit, Jason was much more attractive in person. His blond hair and blue eyes- No. She couldn't think that way. She was a cop and Jason was a mob enforcer, they could not do anything besides work together. That didn't mean she couldn't want it. Right? No. She couldn't think like that.

She looked up when she saw Jason smiling at her, almost teasingly. She looked at him confused, Jason almost never smiled. Well, he did. She just didn't like it when he did. Yes. She found his smile amazing. That was the problem. She loved his smile, a little too much.

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

"You were lost in thought" he answered, with a slight smile. She rolled her eyes. "So you ready for today's lesson?"

She nodded, even though her mind was screaming no. Why she needed a lesson on checking someone for weapons, she didn't know. As a cop, she had to do it all the time, and, in the fake background she had given Sonny and Jason, she had claimed to have started off as a security guard, checking for weapons there too. So, she was positive she would pass this dumb lesson, that was if she could remember she was a cop for the hour or so.

She snapped out of it when she heard Jason chuckle. She looked over at him, shocked. Jason never laughed. He noticed her gaze and smiled a bit.

"What? You think I have an inability to laugh or something?" he asked.

She shrugged. "You do have this thing called a reputation. It states that you are a cold hard killer who never smiles, never mind laughs" she said very matter-of-factly.

His face went straight again. "Everyone has a reputation, Sam. I'm sure yours doesn't describe you to a T either" he told her. He had no idea.

"True" she said simply.

After a couple of minutes of comfortable chit chat, they decided they better get going with the lesson. She followed him out of his office and into his SUV, in which he drove them to the warehouse, where he had been teaching her.

"So you ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "I think I'll ace this test" she said honestly.

"Confident, huh?" he teased.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You know, I have been checking for weapons for years" she stated.

Jason nodded. "I know" he said, very matter-of-factly. "You have a gun on you?" he asked. Ne simply nodded, and, though he wasn't facing her, he knew her answer. "Is it well hidden?"

"Always" she answered as he turned and came towards her. Without saying a word, he bent over and placed a hand on each ankle, slowly moving up her legs as if she could possibly be hiding something in her skin tight leggings. She could've sworn he was letting his hands linger on her body on purpose. "Why do we need to do this lesson? We both know I can find a gun"

He continued to move up, his hands now on her hips. She was sure his hands were lingering there. "I wanted to teach you this" he whispered. She tried her best to ignore the electric shock it sent through her body. _You're a cop. You're a cop. You're a cop_, she told herself repeatedly.


	3. Chapter 3

After he made her find his gun, multiple times, just so he could hide it again, she was getting a little annoyed. She had proved that she could find a gun. And, maybe it was a little annoying to have to ignore the tension she knew they both felt every time her hands checked for his gun.

"So, when does this lesson end? I think I've proven I can find a gun" she asked, rolling her eyes, annoyed. When she heard him chuckle, she snapped her gaze up to him. He was looking at her, a grin spread across his face. "What?!"

He shrugged, turning away from her. "You just seem very annoyed and on edge, considering you were so confident you were going to pass" he answered softly.

She crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "Did I pass?" she asked, knowing the answer before she even bothered asking.

"Of course" he answered simply, turning away from her. "Anyway, we're done for now"

She nodded. "See you later?" she asked as she turned and headed towards the door.

"Sonny wants to meet us at seven, so I guess so" he said. She nodded, knowing he wasn't looking, and exited the warehouse. She quickly went into her car and breathed a sigh a of relief, as he did the same in the warehouse.

* * *

Sam pulled up at the 'restaurant'- the front for Sonny's business. She wondered how the meeting was going to go, and what it was about. One reason being that, as a cop, she wasn't allowed to kill _anyone_, even under Sonny's orders. She really hoped she wouldn't be put in a situation where she didn't have a choice. She also didn't want to be put in a situation where she'd have to pretend to suck at her job. She knew very well she had the skill, and could come up with the motive, to take someone's life. She didn't want to have to let someone get away, knowing that person was a criminal and risking losing her job within the organization.

Then, there was the other issue, Jason. Unlike when he was training her, when they were working side by side, as partners instead of as teach and student, they didn't get along very well. The attraction between them in other scenarios was strong, but, at the moment, controllable, thankfully. When they were working as partners, the usual friendly relationship they had managed to make in the past week, was non-existent. Jason had made it clear he prefered working alone. And she was pretty sure he was hesitant about a woman being able to perform as well, if not better, than him. She was kinda thankful for the non-sexual tension between them since it allowed her to remember why she was there. It was an assignment.

She walked into Sonny's office. Both he and Jason were there. They were giving Max and Milo - brothers who seemed to be he organization's most-trusted bodyguards - orders. Ever since she had arrived, she wondered why Sonny and Jason had hired her when they had two strong, trustworthy men who already knew a lot about the illegal business and were seemingly capable of the job on hand. She'd have to find out. Max and Milo left shortly after her arrival, both acknowledging her with a smile, slight nod and a 'Miss McNulty'. She had always hated being called Miss Samantha and, considering it wasn't even her real name, Miss McNulty was much worse.

"Sam" she called out to them as they left, hoping they got the point.

She then turned to the men in front of her, her boss and partner. She smiled and when they didn't smile back she knew something was off and it was something serious. She silently cursed, knowing that that could very well mean she'd have to pretend to kill someone.

"Sam" said Jason.

"Jason. Sonny" said Sam, waiting for one of them to explain why the room was so tense. The two men exchanged a glance.

"Jason and I were just discussing your training" explained Sonny. Sam nodded, unsure of what that meant exactly. "He was saying you're very good at finding a gun and you have terrific aim" the mob boss explained further. Sam nodded once again.

"I have some experience" she said honestly.

Samantha McCall, or... well... Sammie McNulty as Port Charles knew her for the time being, had a past. She had record, which wasn't exactly clean which was forgotten. She had a past that she had tried to forget, without success. However, the skills she acquired as a child and teen were helping her with her current assignment. Her criminal record had come close to ruining her chances of becoming a cop but, was cast aside after a while since the crimes were all committed when she was a minor.

Sam was raised by a con artist, her adoptive father, Cody McCall. Her adoptive mother, Evelyn McCall had left the two of them when she was only three, taking her son, Daniel McCall with her. Left to fend for themselves, Sam was forced to grow up quickly and, by her father, to con people. As a little kid, she could easily get away with it when she was caught pickpocketing someone. After all, who would deny a seemingly alone little girl a twenty dollar bill? As she grew up, it became harder and, eventually, Cody decided to use her looks to their advantage. He decided it was in their best interest that she sleep with people for money. Honestly, in twenty-five years, she had yet to make love to someone. Everytime she was with someone it was sex, nothing more.

She had gotten busted a few times for that and it was horrible. When she turned sixteen, she was legally responsible for herself and left Cody. She ended up with a simple job at some fast food place and renting someone's filthy basement. She had also decided to find her mother who, at the time, she didn't know had adopted her. She saved up the money and hired a PI. After over a year, she was able to track down Evelyn. Evelyn had told her she wanted nothing to do with her and that she regretted ever adopting her. Sam was crushed. How Cody could go sixteen years without telling her she was adopted was beyond her. She found her brother Danny during that visit too. They sneaked out and she brought him back to the house where she had been living. She continued to save money and hired another PI to find her birth mother. After that, she began doing security work for people. After years of searching, they tracked it down to Alexis Davis, a well known lawyer in Port Charles, New York. She moved her brother to the outskirts of the town and became a cop. She never imagined she'd be an undercover police officer infiltrating the biggest mob organization in the state.

"Earth to Sam" Sonny interrupted her thoughts.

She looked up and saw Sonny smiling at her and Jason straight faced, though she thought she could see a hint of laughter in his eyes. She smiled back at Sonny and then directed her eyes at Jason.

"Sorry" she said.

"No problem" said Sonny. "So, as I was saying, Jason thinks you're very capable" he repeated and she nodded. "And, I think you're ready to oversee a shipment alongside Jason here" Sam nodded again, unsure of what to say.

"Sam, do you think you're ready for this?" asked Jason.

Was she? She didn't really know. She knew a lot of illegal stuff usually went down when shipments came in for the mob organizations. And, she knew that she'd have to get evidence if anything horrible went down. More than anything, she was scared her cover would be blown. "Yeah" she answered unsurely. This was her assignment. She had to go through with it, even if it meant disappointing Sonny and Jason.


	4. Chapter 4

She pulled up to the warehouse just outside of pier 52. She was supposed to meet Jason there, but he was nowhere to be seen. She slowly crept around the warehouse. The place was kind of creepy. She could feel her gun pressing into her hip and could only hope she wouldn't have to use it, or pretend to. She looked around every corner, examining the crates piled high that seemed to have been there for ages. She ran her index over the edge of one and wasn't surprised to find it covered in dust. Quickly blowing the dust away, she continued her examination. Cobwebs were everywhere and Sam hated it. She continued to walk through the darkened room, using her hands to make sure she didn't run into anything. Suddenly, she felt her ankle hit something and she was about to face plant when a strong arm circled her waist. She let out a terrified screech. The arm pulled her to her feet and only let go once she was stable.

As soon as she was stable, she turned to see who it was. She clutched the gun on her hip in case she'd need it but soon realized she wouldn't.

"Now that's no way to thank someone" said Jason teasingly.

Sam rolled her eyes. Is he always like this? I thought he was some Stone Cold Killer, not a fall saving joker, she thought and had to stifle a chuckle at that. "Thanks" she said calmly. "You're really quiet. I mean, I didn't hear you come in" she commented, trying to keep a straight face as she did.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Part of the job" he stated. "I didn't know who it was, I had to make sure you didn't hear me" he added matter-of-factly and she felt like he was teaching her again. She simply nodded. "You ready?" he asked. She nodded again. "I don't think anyone will try to highjack this shipment. It's not a very important one" she nodded once again, silently thanking god.

* * *

Sam let out an exhausted breath as she sank onto the couch in her penthouse. The shipment had come in fine and it was an easy job, according to Jason. It wasn't so easy when you were an undercover cop, not that Jason would know. She sighed and propped her feet up onto the coffee table in front of her. She reached for her laptop, which she had somewhat hidden under the couch, and typed out some notes on what had happened that evening.

_February 3rd 2005_

_Shipment at Pier 52. Empty warehouse. Nothing illegal._

She rolled her eyes. Lame notes, she thought. Nothing had happened. She got there, examined the warehouse, not so thoroughly, just about fell, Jason caught her, they watched the boat, oversaw the shipment and left. Geez! If nothing more exciting or well, illegal happened soon she'd be stuck on this assignment forever. The problem with that? As much as she hated to admit it, she was enjoying the undercover assignment. The only problem was, the longer she was stuck working with him, the more irresistible Jason would become. And she could not sleep with him! Nope! Non! Niyet! Nay! Never! She might want it but it could never, ever happen.

Suddenly her mind filled with thoughts of him. Looking into his blue eyes. His ocean blue eyes... The feeling of his hands running over her body as he searched for her gun, from her ankles to her shoulders. His strong arm around her waist earlier. It had taken a lot to not get lost in that feeling earlier as he had stabilized her. Her mind drifted to when she had first met him and questioning whether or not she would be able to get him in jail.

_She sighed nervously before walking into the restaurant that she and practically everyone else knew was a front for an illegal business. Slowly and hesitantly, she reached up and knocked softly on the door to Mr. Sonny Corinthos' office. When there was no answer, she knocked a little louder. Still no answer. A voice behind her made her jump._

_"Miss? May I help you?" asked a man._

_She turned to find a rather tall, strong, bulky man standing there. He seemed to be a guard, a custom to people coming into the restaurant. "Yes, sir" she said politely. "I have a meeting with Mr. Corinthos but he doesn't seem to be answering the door"_

_The man nodded. He gently moved her aside and she tried not to get frustrated with him. He knocked lightly on the door before opening it a crack. "Mr. C? I have a Miss..." he turned to her with a questioning glance._

_"McNulty" she answered his unspoken question._

_The man nodded at her and turned back to the crack in the door. "A Miss McNulty claiming she has a meeting with you" he finished telling Sonny._

_"Bring her in" said Sonny._

_The guard turned to her and nodded. Silently, he let her into the office and shut the door behind her. She could practically feel his presence through the door. She brushed it off and turned to the man before her. As she knew, Sonny Corinthos had dark hair, almost black, and a slightly darker skin tone. He was dressed in a suit and tie, like most mob bosses. He was straight faced and serious, looking down at the paperwork on his desk. She could see the pictures around his office, one of a young red head boy, one of a little male toddler, one of a cute little girl who looked about three and one of the two boys together. She figured they were the kids that everybody said he'd do anything to protect. Besides those few pictures, the office was very professional looking. The walls were a wooden taint and the room was actually quite dark._

_She waited patiently for the so called mob boss to look up from his papers and at her. She had spoken to him over the phone but wondered how he'd react to seeing her. She was a petite seemingly dainty lady, but those assumptions were wrong. She was a strong, independant woman, ready to face many people. After a few minutes, he looked up at her._

_"Miss McNulty?" he asked._

_Sam smiled. "That would be me" she said, trying to keep things as light as possible. Sonny smiled, flashing his dimples._

_"Hello" he said. "I see you met Max?" he added, motioning to the door. She figured he meant the guard and nodded. "He is one of my most trusted employees" he said, his voice revealing was proud and trusting of the man._

_"Nice guy" she said simply. "Really knows how to do his job"_

_Sonny smiled again. "He really does" he said before turning serious. His straight face a intense gaze kinda intimidated Sam. "So, I know you're here for your last interview, but we need to wait for Jason, the man who would be your partner" he explained._

_Sam nodded. Sonny had been hiring another enforcer, one smaller with more agility and endurance than Jason; someone trustworthy with a good shot. She fit the criteria. At 5'1, she stood much shorter than the usual hitman and her small frame and flexibility allowed her to make her way through small spaces. She could run long distances without getting tired and had always blended into the background well. She was trustworthy, when she wanted to be, though she wouldn't be with this job._

_Her thoughts were interrupted when the back door opened and closed loudly. She looked up to see the same man from the mugshots standing before her, only a lot more attractive. His ocean blue eyes gleamed with some unreadable emotion and his black shirt spread tightly over his obviously toned chest. The leather jacket he wore, unzipped, highlighted his broad shoulders and his worn jeans and biker boots made it that much better._

_"Jason Morgan" he said, holding out a hand._

_She smiled and took it, his large hand fitting perfectly with her small one. "Sammie McNulty. But, please, call me Sam. People always regret calling me Sammie" she said, a hint of humor in her voice even though that was only a half lie._

She sighed. She remembered wishing that day that this was a legit job and that she wasn't lying to him. The odd thing was though, besides not saying she was a cop and her name, around him she felt honest. She spoke to him as Samantha, not Sammie and that was weird. She had heard other cops who had gone undercover say that it was always awkward around their assignment and to not let it get to her, but with Jason, it wasn't like that. She sighed again and reached for the TV remote. She quickly turned on an episode of NCIS and tried to focus on that instead of her undercover job.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason sat in his penthouse, a few blocks away from Sam. He went into his kitchen and got himself a beer. He opened it and took a swig. It had been an easy shipment, but not an easy night. He couldn't get the image of Sam looking up at him, her big brown eyes sparkling even in the dark warehouse. He had watched her for a little while, so telling her he didn't know who it was, was a complete lie. He had watched the sway of her hips and the way she examined the dark warehouse intently. Then, when she almost fell, his arm had snaked perfectly around her waist.

He rolled his eyes at those thoughts. He had never been remotely attracted to a co-worker before. Then again, most people in the business were guys. He pushed any thoughts of his co-workers back and sat down on the couch. He looked around for the remote and saw it resting on the pool table. He got up and decided to shoot some pool instead. He threw the remote towards the couch and grabbed a cue before setting up the game, hoping that his favorite game could distract him from the thoughts he should not be having.

* * *

Sam sat in Jason's office. He had asked to meet her there but had yet to show up. Milo, another trusted guard, had let her in. She placed her feet up on his desk, ankles crossed, and looked around the room. It was practically identical to Sonny's, without the pictures. Looking around some more, she could tell his office was a purely professional place for him. The room wasn't personalized at all. Soon enough, Jason walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. My best friend was trying to set me up with her friend" he explained. He hated when Carly tried to set him up with people. He knew what the wanted and Courtney was definitely not her. She nodded. He turned around and took in how comfortable she looked. She noticed him eying her feet on the desk and quickly removed them, slightly embarrassed. She quickly wiped the desk with her hand in attempt to remove anything her boots might of left there.

He started walking further into the room. She stood up, intending on giving him his chair, but he shook his head. She sat back down and watched as he moved a stool from the corner of the room and sat down.

"So, why'd you call me here?" she asked, smiling a bit.

He looked at her intently, his eyes saying he meant all-business. "I talked to Sonny about yesterday's shipment" he informed her. "You did good"

She tried not to smile. "Nothing happened really. You did most of the work" she replied.

He shrugged. "You still did good" he said, a hint of sweetness in his voice. "But, I wanted to talk to you about a bigger shipment, coming in three days" he stated matter-of-factly. "It's important to the organization and I have a feeling either Alcazar, Faith or the Zaccharas will make a hit on it. I told you who they were, right?"

She nodded. Jason had told her but she knew of them before. The three mob families were other huge talk at the PCPD. "Alcazar: dark haired enemy. Faith: blond haired chick. Zaccharas: either old guy, dark haired chick or dark haired young guy" she said with a smile.

Jason let out a hint of a chuckle. "That's about right" he said with a smiled before turning serious again. "But for real, Sam, this shipment could be dangerous. I want to make sure you're up for it so we'll be going over your training again tomorrow"

Sam nodded. "I can handle it Jason. I've been kidnapped, been in explosions and shot before and I'm still here" she said honestly.

Jason's gaze went from serious, all-business to shocked. He looked curious but she didn't want to jump into it.

"You were?" he asked, still sounding incredibly surprised. She nodded. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I was raised by my con artist dad. He taught me to con at a young age. I was a much better con than him" she began to explain.

"But you got caught?" he asked, sounding intrigued.

"Once" she stated. "They shot me right here" she rested her hand on her right shoulder and massaged a specific spot with two fingers then looked up at him and smiled. "But, I mostly got punished for my dad's mistakes. He got caught a lot and they'd use his little girl to get to him. They'd usually let me go when they realized he didn't care but not before they kidnapped me and shot me or exploded the building or something" she said with a soft sigh.

"That's horrible. No kid should be raised that way" he said seriously.

She looked at him, confused. "What about you? Do you want kids?" she asked.

He looked up and she saw his eyes gleaming with what looked like hope but confusion, an odd mix. "I would love to be a father, one day. I would keep my kids out of my business, even though some people don't trust that I can" he said and she heard his voice drop at the end.

"Who didn't think you could?" she asked, intrigued like he had been.

He looked surprised, as if he didn't realize what he had said, or that she heard. "My, uh... My ex. I got her pregnant after a one-night-stand while we were broken up" he explained. "She convinced me I'd put the baby in danger and to stay away" She could hear the sadness in his voice. "I decided to listen"

She swallowed hard, feeling bad. She could see he wanted to be a dad and could only imagine how much he hated giving up his child. "So, you are a dad?" she asked.

He shook his head. "She miscarried a few weeks later" he said, emotion thick in his voice, making it lower than usual. "What about you? Do you want kids?"

She took his obvious somewhat change of subject and shrugged. "I never really thought about it. I didn't have the best role models but I guess I'd like to have someone call me mom, if I ever get the chance" she answered honestly.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Both taking in what they had just revealed to each other despite the fact that they had met just over a week ago. During the conversation, it all felt so natural but thinking about it, it was a conversation you don't have with all your co-workers. She cleared her throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"So you, uh... wanna go practice my aim?" she asked, knowing full well her aim was good, but she needed a reason to get out of that situation. He nodded slowly and followed her out of the room, seeing her 9mm against her hip, which swayed as she walked.

* * *

**Author's note: The ex Jason refers to in this chapter is Liz but it's not really important, I might bring her in later if it works and that might come up though**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lame and short chapter, I know... Just trying no to ruin the story by rushing it. Forgive me?**

* * *

Sonny sat in his office, alone, looking at the pictures of his family. He sighed, missing the family he once had: Carly, Michael and Morgan with Kristina visiting often enough. He had lost that, though. He now lived alone, with Michael and Morgan visiting every now and then and Kristina much less than them. He had to watch his ex-wife live happily with his biggest enemy, Lorenzo Alcazar. He also had to watch Jason live a lonely life, burying himself in work and putting any emotions aside. He was so tired of Jason doing nothing but work, he hired him a partner. And, for the first time since his divorce with Courtney, he thought he saw a hint of a smile on Jason's face. He looked up when he heard the door open and smiled when he saw who walked in, Sam. Hiring Sam was definitely a good decision.

"Hello, Sonny" she said. "You wanted to meet me?"

He nodded. He had called a meeting with Sam to find out how it was going. After she left, he was going to meet with Jason, to figure out what his right hand man thought. "Yeah" he answered. "Sit down" she nodded and did as told. "I just wanted to know how everything is going" she looked relieved as he specified.

"Everything's going good" she said nonchalantly. Sonny smiled and nodded at her. She smiled back.

"Jason's being okay with you? I know he wasn't fond of the idea of a partner" he asked. Sam knew Jason hadn't wanted a partner, he made that obvious. Was he being okay with her? Of course. He might not be found of having her out on the field with with, but he was nice to her. In fact, he had become a friend since she had started working there, a little over a week before.

"Jason's great" she answered her boss honestly. "Which, uh... If you don't mind my asking, why did you get Jason a partner, if he didn't want one?" she asked simply out of curiosity and concern even for her new found friend. Sonny shrugged, debating on whether or not he should tell the newest addition to the organization. After a little while, he decided to tell her.

"Bottom line is that Jason worked too much so I hired him a partner" he answered, somewhat honestly. "If you want more details, you'd have to ask Jason" he added with a shrug. She simply nodded, knowing that the rest was something more personal to Jason.

* * *

Jason had just arrived at his office when he saw Sam walk out of Sonny's. He had grown to like Sam. Even though he hadn't liked the idea of a partner, he liked having Sam around. She was likable and kind, but seemed to be sorta shy, or hiding something. Either way, she was a nice girl who he had grown to like. She was the kind of girl he could see himself with, if she wasn't his co-worker. That didn't stop the undeniable attraction, though. Or the fact that she could get him completely out of character. She turned to him, as if feeling his gaze on her and smiled. She waved sweetly, snapping him out of it, and he smiled back. Slowly she made her way to him, just outside his office.

"Hey" she said, still smiling.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked, beating himself up for how rude that sounded.

"I just so happen to work here" she said, jokingly defensive. "But, I'm here 'cause Sonny called me in for a meeting"

"Why?" he asked, Sonny only called meetings when they had someone to 'take care of'.

"He wanted to make sure you were treating me right" she said, chuckling softly as his eyes widened. "Don't worry. I made sure he knew you were a great partner" she clarified.

He smiled. He was glad she liked working with him, for some reason. He was also glad she didn't hate him because he didn't want her help until she arrived.

"Good to know" he said, he opened the door and motioned for her to go in first. She nodded and took a seat in his office seat, where she always sat even though it was his office. He didn't care though, he took a stool.

"We talked about why he got you a partner" she said. He nodded. "He said it's because you worked too much. Why?" she asked, wondering if he'd tell her.

He shrugged, not wanting to explain, but seeing her curious, sweet eyes, he decided to open up about the accident, something he didn't do often. His accident was a sore subject for him, not because he wished it didn't happen - he loved his life as Jason Morgan - but because of everything he went through when he woke up.

"I lived for my job. I didn't do anything else" he admitted softly. She nodded, wanting him to continue. "I didn't have anything else or anyone but Sonny and his family, who I work to protect" she looked surprised.

"What about your own family, love, friends?" she asked. She figured everyone had that, but her. She had a mother who gave her up and a dad who used her for cons only to find out they had adopted her and her biological mother didn't even know her. She had grown up without friends, from moving every few months to avoid getting caught. And she had practically given up on the idea of love.

"I got into a car accident a few years ago, with my brother. He was driving drunk and ran into a tree, or so I was told" he said. She was confused.

"Do you not remember?" he shook his head and she gasped.

"I don't remember anything from my life before the accident. I didn't remember anyone either. I have irreversible brain damage induced memory loss. I don't talk to my family. The begging look in their eyes is too much. I don't have friends other than Sonny, his wife and the guys here, Max and Milo mainly" he explained.

"And me" she interrupted, before beating herself up for it. He knew Sammie McNulty. She was speaking as Samantha McCall, and that was wrong. The problem was, if it was so wrong, why did it feel so right? She felt like Samantha around him, not Sammie. And she hadn't changed. He knew Samantha just as much as Sammie, except for the name.

"And you have me too" he said softly.

"And love?" she quickly changed the subject. He shrugged. Love? He didn't believe he would ever find love. He had been told he had the inability to love. He had failed in love with Courtney, why wouldn't that happen with someone else?

"I gave up on it after my divorce" he answered honestly. She nodded.

"Thanks"

"For?" he asked, confused.

"For trusting me enough to tell me" she said.

He went to speak but her phone rang. She looked down and quickly excused herself. Once she was within fair distance of the building,she picked up, angry with her boss for calling at such a horrible time.

"What?!" Mac's gasp was audible on the over end.

"That is no way to speak to your boss, Sam" said the police commissioner.

"You just about got my cover blown" she said, angrily, but not for that. She had been enjoying her conversation with Jason and getting to know him better.

"You have anything on Morgan?" he asked, totally ignoring her.

"No. Thanks to you" she said.

"Fine. Be that way. I'll call you back soon" he said, hanging up before she could even open her mouth. She hung up too and went back in, finding Jason rummaging around his desk. When he saw her he motioned for her to come in.

"Who was that?" he asked, motioning to the phone in her hand as he found the paper he was looking for. _Fuck_, she thought, trying to come up with a lie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Short but rather important chapter (you'll see why). Enjoy!**

* * *

She looked into his curious gaze, unsure of whether or not he'd believe any lie she came up with. She was a horrible liar, hence the lamest alias on the face of the earth.

"Well?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Just some prank call" she said, smiling. "It was lame" He nodded, not believing her at first but figuring she had no reason to lie.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yup" she answered, turning away. He stared at her intently for a few seconds, debating whether or not to believe her, before speaking.

"Ok. So you ready for the shipment tomorrow?" he asked, changing the subject. Thank god, she thought.

"What would you do if I said no?" she asked.

"I wouldn't let you come because I don't want you hurt or killed" he answered simply.

"You don't" she asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide her surprise. He turned to her, confused.

"Why would I?" he asked. She shrugged.

Sam had grown up practically alone. Her dad never cared. God! The only way she had gotten out of jail was by playing the 'I'm just a kid' card. It was a lonely life and, by age sixteen, she had given up on the possibility of ever being cared for.

"I don't know. I'm just not used to people caring" she said softly, trying not to cry. He noticed and stepped towards her.

"You're not?" he asked, sympathy clear in his voice. She shook her head, letting a silent tear roll down her cheek. "Who hurt you, Sam?" he asked. He cared about her, as a partner, but, more importantly, as a friend.

"Everyone" she answered, not knowing why she was opening up to him. She had always kept that part of her life hidden, from everyone.

"Sam?" he asked, taking another step towards her.

"My mom put me up for adoption at birth, my adoptive mom left when I was three and my dad used me for cons until I left" she admitted, tears streaming down her face. He gasped and took yet another step towards her, their bodies almost touching. Maybe it was because she was emotional, or maybe it was because he was standing so close, but she threw her arms around him and he held her close as she continued to cry into his hard chest.

After a while, she realized her position, in his tight embrace. She was showing vulnerability, weakness to Jason, her assignment. Quickly, she pulled away, wiping the remaining dampness off her cheeks.

"Sorry" she whispered, embarrassed. He reached out and ran a hand over her arm, sending shivers down her spine.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Sam" he told her. "The people in your life hurt you. You had to let that pain out sometime" she shrugged. "You don't think so?"

"There's no point in crying over it now" she answered, staring at her feet. "Crying is letting my guard down, and I can't do that" she said seriously. It was true. Her entire life she had been hiding from the people she conned, the cops, her dad and just about everyone else.

"You can with me" he said sincerely. She looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes once again, and shook her head. "Sam..." he moved his hand from his arm to her cheek, wiping away a tear that was falling down her cheek. She loved the feeling of his hand of her cheek, of him standing so close, but hated that. She was supposed to be_ incarcerating_ him, not _falling_ for him. "Everyone, even you... and me... can let their guards down, sometimes"

"When do you ever let your guard down, Jason?" she asked. He ran his run lightly over her cheek and she felt herself melting.

"I had it down when we talked about kids... and about my accident" he admitted. "I don't tell many people about that" she smiled.

"Why'd you tell me then?" she asked, genuinely touched by him opening up to her.

"Why'd you tell me about your _parents_?" he asked. She smiled at how he said parents, like they didn't qualify for the title. And in her mind, they sure as hell didn't.

"I needed to get it off my chest... and... I trust you" she admitted softly. He smiled and leaned closer to her. She knew his intentions and Sammie disappeared, she was Samantha McCall, wanting to kiss a hot, caring, complicated man.

"And I trust you too" he whispered before capturing her lips.

She felt like her whole body was on fire. The attraction to Jason, which had grown extremely quickly, took over her entire body. His one hand still cupped her cheek as the other drifted down her side to her waist, pulling her against him. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him in place. He pulled away to take a breath before pressing his lips to hers once again. Needing more, she pressed herself against him completely, feeling his hard chest against her. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and she happily accepted, battling it with her own. She sighed as his tongue found the depths of her mouth and she never wanted him to pull away.

They were broken out of their trance by a loud not of the door. The intensity of the knock told her whoever it was had already knocked a few times. She looked up at him and reality hit hard. She had just _kissed_ her assignment. The high she had just been at quickly went to a low and she heard the voice from the other side of the door.

"Mr. Morgan? Are you busy?" asked Max's familiar voice. Jason watched as she smoothed her clothes and he went to open the door. Smiling at Max, he allowed the trusted guard to walk into the room. "Oh... Hello, Miss McNulty" he said and once again reality came pounding down on her again. "I sure hope I didn't interrupt anything important" she said and Sam had to hold back a laugh. Important? No. But he sure interrupted something.

"Actually, Max. I was just leaving" she said, smiling at him. "And I said call me Sam" she reminded him before quickly exiting the room, avoiding Jason's eyes at all cost.

"Are you sure I didn't interrupt anything, Mr. Morgan? I could hear some noise through the door and Miss Mc- I mean Sam, seemed anxious to leave the room" asked Max.

"Give it up" said Jason, still looking at the door where Sam had just left. He really hoped that kiss didn't ruin their friendship. "What did you want?" he asked, turning to the guard and trying to push images of Sam back.

* * *

As soon as she left the restaurant, she got into her car and rushed to her apartment. As quickly as possible, she got into her apartment and went for a beer. She curled up in a blanket on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest, and replayed the kiss in her head. It had felt so good, so right, so... perfect. She reached towards the coffee table and got her laptop. She sat the computer on the couch in front of her and opened her notes against Jason. Reading over the useless notes, she realized she had paperwork she could've stolen or scanned, she had proof against him which she could easily access, but she hadn't. Looking at the pages of notes that could do no damage to him, she wanted to hold backspace until everything was gone, or delete the file and go to him, tell him everything and resign as a cop.

God! She was falling for him. That hot guy in the mugshots just had to sneak under her skin and make her care. Geez! Worst of all, it felt more natural to be watching illegal shipments with him than it did doing anything at any police department, except get arrested. Her childhood roots had flooded back to her as she got involved in an illegal business, and it felt great. As the hot mobster crept his way into her heart, slowly, she herself found herself comfortable and cared for, and she was going to ruin that one of two ways, by telling him she was a cop, or by getting him in jail.

* * *

Jason sat in his office alone, replaying the kiss in his head. Pushing those thoughts back, he slowly got up from his seat and headed towards the door. He opened it but found himself looking back to exactly where they had stood when he kissed her. It had felt so natural, so right, so... amazing. She had been so quick to leave, though. He didn't know how she felt about it. She seemed all in during the kiss, holding him close, fighting with his tongue. It was all so perfect. And then Max showed up. He pushed those thoughts back, for what seemed like the hundredth time since it happened, and left the office quickly.

After a short drive, he arrived at the Harbor View Towers. He got into the elevator and waited as it went up. He desperately needed a beer. He opened the door and went directly into that kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge and opening it. He needed to clear his mind, but a simple drink wouldn't do much. He took off his leather jacket and put his gun in the safe, as usual. He was going to sit on the couch, like he usually did when he was stuck at home, but there was a loud knock on the door. Before he could even turn around, his best friend Carly stormed in.

"Jason!" she called. He turned around and stared at her blankly. Carly's problems were in no way going to clear his mind.

"What?!" he asked, somewhat frustrated. He needed to think, to figure out what to do about Sam. With his blond bombshell of a friend there, there was no way that was going to happen. She rolled her eyes.

"Well hello to you too, grumpy pants" she said. He groaned. "Geez! What's gotten under your skin? Is Sonny getting to you? Is that new partner chick annoying?" she asked. She just had to mention Sam, he thought.

"No and no" he answered. She shook her head and walked around him, as if examining him. He watched her, confused.

"Who is she?" she asked after a while.

"What?" he asked, even more lost than before.

"Who's the girl that has you like this?" she asked.

"There is no girl, Carly" he lied. "Why are you here anyway?"

"You sound like you could use some alone time" she said. "I'll burden you with my problems later" he rolled his eyes as she shut the door and went to sit on the couch. Finally allowing himself to settle down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another short chapter.**

* * *

She pulled up at a warehouse not too far from pier 52. Jason had advised her to meet him there so they could talk for a little bit before the shipment. When she got out of the car, though, there was no sign of her partner what-so-ever. She locked her car and slowly walked into the warehouse, looking carefully for enemies. According to Sonny and Jason, it was almost guaranteed that one of their enemies, whether Faith Roscoe or Lorenzo Alcazar, was going to put a hit on this shipment. She really didn't want for this assignment to cost her her life.

Worst than that, though, was that she hadn't seen Jason since the kiss yesterday. She couldn't. The tension, sexual tension, between them was palpable and that kiss had sure added to that. Knowing how good it felt would only make her want it more, and that couldn't happen. She had decided the day before that, if something illegal was to happen at the shipment, she would hand it in to Mac as soon as possible. She needed to get off this job before Jason made his way into her heart with his blue eyes, and beautiful smile, and spiky blond hair and caring ways. Why couldn't the man be an emotionless jerk like the rest of the male population?!

Pushing those thoughts back and concentrating on the job at hand, she made her way to the door of the warehouse. Peering in quickly, she decided the place looked empty. Slowly, she went into the dark warehouse, keeping eyes and ears open for any sign of life. She continued to walk at a snails pace deeper into the dark room, feeling around with her hands for anything she might trip on. She didn't need a repeat of last time she was in a warehouse. Nope. She didn't need Jason's hands on her waist... again. She made her way to the far end of the warehouse. Then, she wiped off the dusty crate and sat down on it.

After a little while, she got bored and got back up and started walking back in the direction of the door. Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness and she could make out some of the crates scattered around the room. Suddenly, she heard a noise. Turning around, she reached for the gun on her waistband. When she saw nothing, she turned back to where she was going. Then, she felt a hand grab her shoulder and another on her wrist. On instinct, she grabbed her gun and turned around, ready to shoot.

"Whoa! Sam!" said the voice on the man behind her. Instantly, she sighed in relief.

"Jason..." she said. "What the hell are you thinking?! I almost shot you!" she said, lowering her gun. What alarmed her more though, was how quickly her instincts kicked in and how close they had sent her to committing murder. Definitely not cop behavior.

"I wanted to make sure you were ready. These shootouts can be brutal and your instincts need to be good" he explained, his hand trailing from her shoulder down her arm.

"Did I pass?" she asked, trying not to shiver as his fingertips grazed her arm. He nodded. She smiled. "Good" He smiled back at her. He felt his hand continue to trail down her arm and grab her other wrist. She knew his intention, that was obvious, and every thought of stopping him went out the window when his lips touched hers in a slow kiss. She smiled as her lips moved against his, on instinct. After a while she pulled away, needing to breath.

"We need to go" she said softly, breathlessly. He nodded. Slowly, she turned away from him and led the way out the door.

Arriving at Pier 52, she noted the darkness and somberness of the area. Over the water, there were dark clouds. They cast an eerie glow on the already rather creepy area. Boats cast shadows throughout the water. The general atmosphere of the pier seemed so much different since the last shipment, almost as if it was set for something to go wrong. In the distance, you could see a ship coming directly towards the pier. She figured it was the one that carried the shipment they were expecting. She stood in silence, in the shadows of a nearby building. Jason stood across the alleyway from her, in the shadows of another building. Sharing a glance, they both nodded and turned back to the water, where the boat was getting closer.

Suddenly, when the boat was a mere thirty feet away from the dock, it exploded. Sharing a knowing glance. Both, backing away from their positions, faded deeper into the shadows. Turning around, Sam saw the glare of a gun pointed directly at her. The man looked familiar but she didn't know from where. No matter who he was though, he was holding a gun to her. She reached behind her for her gun with her left hand. Quickly switching it hands, she held it to the man, her finger on the trigger, ready to shoot.

"Don't worry, Sam. I'm here for Morgan" said the voice. Hearing the man, whose voice she recognized as well, say he was after Jason set something off in her. She cocked the gun and pulled the trigger, for a minute, not caring who the man was.

At the sound of her gun going off, Jason turned around, instantly noticing the dead body at her feet. He nodded and she smiled, happy by his consent. Then, she saw a shadow lurking behind him, holding a gun and clearly about to shoot. Terror washing over her, her instinct was to scream.

"Jason!" she yelled. "Duck" Sure enough he did. Raising her gun again, she shot the man lurking in the corner square in the heart, killing him instantly. Jason stared up at her, eyes wide. Looking behind her, she made sure no one was there before running across the alley, straight to Jason. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"You killed him" said Jason, dodging the question. "Using my signature shot" he chuckled and, despite the situation, it seemed to be the best laugh she had ever heard.

"I did?" she asked. She knew she had killed the man, but she didn't know that a shot to the chest was his signature shot.

He nodded. "One single shot to the chest. They're dead instantly" he said. "Wait... You saved me" he added, as if the realization had just dawned on him. "And you killed two men. We need to get you out of here!" he said, only then noticing the lights of approaching sirens.

Quickly, he stood up, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him. Then, running ahead of her, he dragged her away from the pier, in the direction opposite of where they had come from.

"Jason? Where are we going?" she asked as he continued to run down the dark 'road' between various abandoned buildings. Then, he came to a very abrupt stop, dragging her in between two buildings. "Jason?" she asked. Then, and only then, did she notice the motorcycle there. "No way" she mumbled as he took a helmet out of the back and handed it to her.

"Put it on" he ordered. She obliged and strapped the helmet on as he got onto the bike. "Get on behind me and hold on tight" he told her. She carefully climbed on and wrapped her arms around his waist. She could feel her chest press ot his back and she came to one conclusion. This will not end with going our separate way...

By the time they got to the Harbour View towers, her chest was practically glued to his back, her soft breasts pressing to his hard, muscular back. She couldn't help but allow her hands to graze his hard chest and she could feel the abs she already knew he had. She had completely forgotten about the events of that evening, about the two men she murdered. All she could think about was the man on the bike in front of her. All thoughts of being a cop had disappeared back at the pier. It was just her and Jason, the man who she was extremely attracted to. He came to a stop in the parking lot next to the apartment building. She knew she was going to be in his penthouse for the first time. And she was going to be alone with him. That realization made her heart beat faster, in fear and in excitement.

Her hands unwinded from around him and she slowly crawled off the bike, not wanting to lose the close contact with him. She was turned on from the ride and she couldn't, and wouldn't think about much else. He got off the bike and took her wrist in his hand, leading her into the building. He was walking faster than usual, and she had noticed. He walked into the lobby, nodding at a man who was looking at him, and went directly to the elevator. Impatiently, he pushed the up button and waited for the doors to open. When they did, he pulled her into the elevator. He was glad that the elevator was empty besides them, because as soon as the doors shut, he pressed her up against the wall, kissing her hard. She gave in at returned the kiss with the same passion, completely forgetting the she was Sammie to him. His tongue pushed into her mouth and hers battled with it in a sensual, passionate way. His hands ran up her arms to her neck then cheeks as hers moved up and down his back. Then, he abruptly pulled away.

"That's what you get for letting you hands roam" he told her, his voice low, husky and breathless. She grinned and nodded before he pressed his lips to hers in another, equally passionate kiss.

* * *

**So, the next part is up to you guys. Do you want that to lead to sex or a ****_little _****more tension and angry next in not the next chapter but that one after that? Either way, it will happen (and whatever makes the second potential love scene 'angry' will happen too).**


	8. Chapter 8

**So decided to go this way...**

* * *

Jason fumbled with the key in the lock to the penthouse. His free hand roamed her lower back as her lips remained pressed to his. Her arms were wrapped firmly around his neck and their tongues mingled in a battle of love. Finally, he was able to get the door open. He just about fell back as the door that had been supporting him flew open. Stumbling backwards, he was able to find his footing. Her hand left from around his neck and slammed the door shut just in time for him to push her back against it. She squirmed as his fingers traveled under her shirt and up and down her sides, tickling her. Her hands drifted from his neck to his back, sliding underneath his shirt. He pulled away briefly, allowing them both to take a breath, and looked down at her beautiful face before slamming his mouth to hers in another heated open-mouthed kiss. She kissed him back passionately, wanting nothing more than for him to take her right there. But, reality set in and she remembered that she had to turn him in to the cops. Pulling away she looked right into his eyes and wanted to kiss him again more than anything, but she couldn't.

"We can't" she said. He looked down at her, clearly surprised... and curious.

She knew he wanted her to tell him why. Why? she knew the answer, but she wasn't going to blurt it out right there. _"Well, you see, I've been lying to you all this time. I'm not Sammie McNulty, I'm Samantha McCall. I'm not a mobster, I'm a cop. I was going to go turn you in to the cops tomorrow, but now I'm stuck here. I really do like you, Jason, but I've been lying to you"_ Yeah, no way she was telling him that.

"We're co-workers... Jason. Partners. We can't sleep together. That would be bad and we both know it" she somewhat lied. Truth be told, she felt more like Jason's partner than a cop. He nodded, slowly, hesitantly. He had backed away, putting nearly three feet of space between them. She wanted to whine at the loss of contact. "I'm sorry" she whispered instead. He shook his head.

"No, no, Sam. You're right. Sleeping together would make everything much more complicated" he said, both denying the one clear fact. There was an attraction, sexual tension there, and it would remain no matter what they did.

After spending what felt like forever standing there close enough to touch, the sexual tension still lingering thickly in the air and both wanting, on the verge of needing, to touch each other, Jason broke the silence.

"You, uh... want a beer or something?" he asked awkwardly. She nodded. He nodded back at her and turned and left the room. She closed her eyes and sighed, hating how awkward things had become between them thanks to her damn job. She wanted to throw her phone against the wall and crush her laptop, getting rid of all the notes she had against him. She wanted to waltz right into that kitchen, grab his shoulders and kiss him again, without stopping. She wanted to make love to him, on the couch or against the wall or in his bed, over and over again. But she couldn't, all thanks to her stupid job, to the damn PCPD, to the lame law - which she knew was important but hated in that moment - and to the assignment she wished she had never accepted in the first place. Okay, so that last one wasn't entirely true. She was glad she met Jason. She just wished it was under different circumstances.

Her thoughts were broken when he came back into the room, two beers in hand. She smiled shyly at him, but, as she expected, his face stayed blank. Slowly, she made her way over to the couch, sitting at the very end, as he sat at the other end, both obviously trying to maintain space between them. She took a gulp of her beer and looked over at him as he did the same. She wanted to do something to make the tangible awkwardness fade away, but she knew there was nothing she could do. She had made him feel unwanted, and nothing she could say or do would fix that.

"Sam?" he asked suddenly, taking her by surprise. From what she knew of Jason, he wasn't one to start a conversation. In fact, her whole life she had been one to start up something.

"Yeah?" she asked, hoping he wasn't going to ask about what had just happened against the door. She knew if that was to happen, it would be hard to lie.

"Why did you kill those guys earlier?" he asked and she had to hold back a sigh of relief. She shrugged.

"They were going to kill you" she said nonchalantly. He looked surprised.

"So you killed them?" he asked, the surprise she could see subtly in his eyes much more evident in his voice. She smiled and nodded.

"What are partners for?" she asked. "Why you so surprised?" she added, suddenly realizing how shocked he had seemed by that.

"I'm just not used to people caring... you know?" he answered honestly, which shocked her. He was being open with her and she felt even worse for lying.

"Yeah... I know" she said softly. And just as fast as the conversation had started, it ended.

* * *

The next morning, Jason came downstairs to find her still sleeping on his couch. He hadn't wanted her out in public after the murder of the two men at the pier, for her own safety, so he asked her to stay at his place. He had offered to take the couch, but she refused. And, after that argument, he had come to the conclusion that there was no point in arguing with Sam. She would always win. Trying not to make any noise, he made his way to the kitchen and started to brew coffee. As he watched the coffee drip, he got lost in his own mind. His mind drifted to the night before and the feel of her lips on his. Surprisingly, he didn't even think of her stopping them. As much as he wanted her, she was right. They were partners and sex would ruin that, and their budding friendship. As the coffee finished, he grabbed it and poured two cups, putting a milk and a sugar in hers, since he knew that's the way she liked it.

Walking back into the living room, he couldn't help but look over her relaxed figure, still sleeping peacefully. She was laying on her back, hands sitting on her extremely flat stomach. Her black shirt had rode up just a bit, revealing a couple inches of her tanned skin. Her leggings hugged her legs perfectly, just like they had the night before. Her tiny feet sat on the armrest opposite of her head. He let his eyes drift back up her body, trying to not let them linger on any of her perfect curves or her breasts. He then let himself examine her face. She looked so peaceful, sleeping there on his couch. Her eyes shut, she was completely vulnerable. Her dark hair was sprawled across the armrest and he couldn't help but wonder if that position hurt her neck. Her dark bangs were covering her one eye and he couldn't help his next thought. She is so beautiful. And then it hit him. Fuck! I'm falling in love with my work partner, he realized. Sighing at that, he pushed the thought back and went and sat next to her thin legs. Reaching over, he wiped the hair out of her face and suppressed a smile as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled.

"Coffee?" she asked and he couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

She walked into the PCPD, laptop under one arm, her heart beating wildly and emotions and thoughts running through her faster than the speed of sound. After a long, friendly conversation with Jason, she felt like she was doing the wrong thing. Then again, her notes could get him like two years in jail, since she had nothing but threats. She was going to use the shipment as evidence, but it hadn't given her any. All that had given her was proof that she cared about Jason, a lot, and that her past was still a huge part of her. Since her assignment, she had more evidence of illegal activity that could incriminate her than him. That was definitely not supposed to be the end result of an assignment.

So, if she had no evidence against him, why didn't she continue the masquerade? The answer to that was somewhat simple. She couldn't. She couldn't lie to Jason's face anymore. She couldn't have him think of her as Sammie anymore. She couldn't go on working for the PCPD, or the organization. She had made up her mind. She was going to turn in the little information she had to Mac then go to Jason, come clean to him, quit at the organization and leave town before Sonny or Jason killed her.

Walking into the PCPD, the nodded at the few people she recognized. She didn't know many cops, since she became one only about a week before her undercover assignment. She made her way to where she knew Mac's office was. The door was closed. She raised her hand to knock, but heard voices on the other side.

"I can't believe that our two men were killed" said an obviously angry Mac. "Can't we bring Morgan in for that?!" he added and she heard his fist pound against his desk.

"No, commissioner. For all we know, McCall killed the cops or somebody else did" said another voice, which she didn't recognize. "Commissioner, you might not like it but Morgan isn't responsible for everything that goes wrong in this town" Someone, who she guessed was Mac, slammed the desk again.

"I knew McCall was useless! That's why I had to send those guys to the shipment but they both dropped dead! Go away! I'm gonna call McCall now. Maybe she has proof against Morgan" Mac was almost yelling.

Knowing that the meeting was going to end, and that her phone was going to ring, she quickly turned around and walked as quickly as possible out of the PCPD. Before she was out of the building, her phone went off, but she let it ring. She knew it was her good for nothing, framing, guilty boss who wanted her little information on Jason. She got into her car and wanted to smash her laptop to pieces, but decided against it. When her phone started ringing again, she checked the caller ID and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said, trying to stay calm.

"Hello, Sam" said Mac on the other end.

"Why hello you good for nothing lying pig who calls himself a cop. You know, you really are an obsessed bastard!" she was trying to control her anger with Mac but it was useless. "Jason Morgan is more of an honest man then you'll ever be, you ignorant fool!" she yelled. "Come stand outside the front entrance" she ordered. Looking out the passenger window, she saw Mac come out of the building, actually surprising her. Reaching into her jacket pocket, she grabbed her badge and opened the window. Without thinking twice she threw the badge out the window, at Mac. "And I_ never_ want it back! You're a horrible excuse of a police commissioner and I'm insulted to have said I _ever_ worked for you!" she yelled, knowing he could probably hear her through the phone and without it. She hung up, not allowing him to say anything, closed the window and drove off to the one place she wanted to be.

* * *

He was sitting on the couch, drinking a beer when a loud knock sounded at the door. He sighed, very few people knocked that way and when they did it was either an emergency or Carly. Figuring he had better answer, in case it was an emergency. Opening the door, he was shocked by who he found.

"Hi" she said, sounding much more timid than her knocking, a hint of a smile was on her face and her eyes downcast.

"Hi... come in" he said, standing aside and allowing her entrance. Turning around, he found her eyes lingering on his body and he thought he saw a hint of desire there. "What are you do-" he was cut off by her lips pressing to his a hard, heated kiss. Letting his desire for her get the best of him, he kissed Sam back with the same force.

* * *

**What did you think? And bet you can guess what comes next**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG! IDK what came over me with this chapter. You know you read too much love scenes when... My parents can ****_never_**** find this! Anyway, if you don't like smut, don't read this chapter, except the very last paragraph. I promise, nothing super important happens until then. Oh, and enjoy, read and review.**

* * *

His hands drifted down her sides to her small waist as hers made their way around his neck, holding his mouth tightly against hers. Their lips moved in perfect sync as the kiss deepened. In a swift motion, he turned her around and pressed her against the door, the same place where he had such vivid memories of doing the exact same thing to her from the night before. Her body pressed to his, her breasts to his chest, her hips to his hardening erection, her hands to his neck, her lips to his lips. It all felt so perfect to both of them, being there, together, lavishing each other's lips with their own.

She pulled away for a brief second, only long enough to breath. Grinning, she took advantage of his slightly open mouth to pull it to hers again, this time plunging her tongue into his mouth. He had to suppress a groan as he accepted her tongue into his mouth, happily battling it with his own. Her hands drifted up his neck and tangled into his spiky blond hair, pulling him even closer. Both completely lost in the feelings running through them as she let out a soft sigh. Suddenly, as her hands drifted down to his shoulders, something hit him. The night before, she hadn't wanted this. He hesitantly pushed her away. She looked up at him, the slightest bit of sadness in her eyes which were already clouded with desire.

"Sam... Last night... you... you" he could barely form a coherent thought at the look of lust for him shining in her dark brown, almost black eyes. She smiled at the effect her simple gaze had on him.

"Jason... Forget last night... please" she said, her voice breathy and low. "Just... Just kiss me" she added with a grin.

He didn't need to be told twice. No matter why the sudden change of heart, she had him hard and wanting her. He crushed his lips to hers once again, slamming her back against the door behind her. He could feel her smiling against his lips and heard her let out a soft sigh of contentment as his tongue made it's way into her mouth. Encouraged, he let his hands go down to her butt, squeezing it before lifting her up. On instinct, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, pressing her lower body to his hard erection. He pulled away from her lips, biting her lower one softly. He then moved over to her ear, pulling her earlobe into his mouth and sucking it briefly. Pulling away from her ear, he began planting a trail of hot, wet kisses down her jaw bone and neck.

Tilting her head to the side, to give him better access to her neck, she moved her hands down his back to the hem of his black t-shirt. Securing her legs tighter around his waist, and rubbing herself against him in the process, she practically forced his lips off her neck so she could take his shirt off. She admired his hard abs for a little while, grinning, until he plunge his face back into the space between her neck and shoulder and began nipping, licking and sucking a specific spot near her collarbone. Letting out a soft moan, she moved her right hand up to his head to hold it in place. He continued to alternate between nibbling and soothing the spot on her neck and she was sure he'd leave a mark, but she didn't care. Her whole body was on fire, and she could sense the same heat radiating off of him.

Done with his mark, he pulled away from her neck her neck and looked back up and into her eyes. His usual ocean blue eyes were dark with lust, want, need. She grinned seductively before dipping her head down to kiss the point where his jaw met his neck. Hearing him let out a soft groan, she rubbed her pelvis against his erection, causing another low groan of pleasure. She trailed her lips down his neck, alternating, like he had, between nipping, licking and sucking. She could feel him pull her away from the door. She tightened her legs around him again, to the point where she could hold herself up like that. She then felt his hand move off her ass. He wiped the paperwork off his desk before sitting her on it.

She pulled away from his chest, looking up at him. He grinned at her and pulled her shirt off, then the tank top she was also wearing. She could help but smile at the look on his face at her black lacy bra, which her breasts were begging to be freed of. Granting her wish, he let his hands trail to her back where he unhooked her bra. He then slowly took each strap of her shoulder, letting his fingertips leave trails of goosebumps down her arms. He eyes stayed locked on her full, fully-revealed breasts as he ran the thin straps all the way down her arms. She felt like his gaze was burning into her skin.

"You're so beautiful" he said softly and her heart lept. Never had anyone called her beautiful in such a tone that told her he meant it. He thoughts went out the window, though, at the sudden feel of his lips on her nipple. She let out a moan as all possibility for coherent thought disappeared. Her hands moved up his back to his head, where her fingers threaded into his blond hair. He repeated his motions on her other nippled before trailing feather light kiss between the valley of her breasts, up her neck to meet with her lips once again.

She sighed softly as he kissed her lips. Her skin was on fire. Her eyes were dark and smokey, and she knew it. She ached for something only he could give her. Him. She reached down and tried to get his belt undone, without much success because of the feeling of his lips against hers, his tongue battling hers, his hands in her hair. He pulled away and looked at her, his eyes dark with desire. His gaze sent a shiver down her spine. Both were still breathless from their intense kisses from moments before. He let his hands move up and down her arms and grinned as he felt goosebumps form on them. Before she could catch her breath, she felt one of his arms under her legs, the other around her shoulders as he pulled her off the desk, scooping her into his strong arms. She looked back at the desk, where they had just been making out and giggled when she saw his shirt, both hers, and her bra laying on and around it. He shut her up with a welcomed kiss.

She could feel butterflies growing in her stomach at the thought of being in his bedroom. She knew it was horrible to sleep with him without telling him the truth, but she wanted for a long time and was only denying herself her greatest desire at the time because of her boss. But, the idiot managed to piss her off to the point where she'd do what she wanted, and that was to give in to her growing desire. She quickly pushed all thoughts of her imbecile boss out of her head and focused on Jason's lips on her neck. She reached down, trying to focus on getting his belt undone once again. His lips trailed down her neck, between her breasts, down her stomach to the waistline of her jeans. He felt him undo the button of her skinny jeans and lost all focus on the belt, again.

"Wait a sec" she said softly and he pulled his hands and face away, confused. She smiled at him reassuringly and reached down, finally getting his belt undone and off. She then undid the button of his jeans, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get that done if he put his lips on her again. She smiled up at him and he grinned. He then began to pull down her jeans. "I just... I couldn't get it off with your-" she began as he got her jeans off. She stopped when she felt his lips against her inner thigh and she realized his intent.

He was going to please _her_, unlike any man ever had before. She had been with men before, multiple times with many different guys, but not once had one taken the time to pleasure her the way Jason was about to do. Her first time was for a con, as was pretty much every time after that. The one guy that she slept with without it being for a con, only cared about his personal pleasure, and she gave it to him because it made her feel important. It was different for her to feel cared for, and that's how Jason made her feel. And that scared her half to death.

He continued to press featherlight kisses to her inner thighs, slowly moving upwards as he did so. She wiggled underneath him, hating the way he was teasing her. She could feel his lips turn to a smile against her sensitive skin. He then moved up to the waistline of her panties, planting more light kisses there. She knew he was doing it on purpose, teasing her, purposefully avoiding the center of her desire.

"Jason... please" she begged, needing him to stop his teasing. She knew he was probably sporting a cocky grin at her begging, but she didn't care. She needed him to do something about how turned on she was. She felt his fingers hook into the waistband of her black lace panties, and then him pulling them down slightly. He then let go of her panties and grabbed her thighs, gently spreading them and bending her knees so her feet were flat against his bed. He then pulled her panties the rest of the way down and smiled when she was completely revealed to him.

He ran a finger over her slit and felt her squirm. He was driving her crazy. She needed him to do _something_ about the need she had for release. He repeated his movement, spreading her wetness over her center.

"Jason..." she said in a begging and very breathy whisper. She opened her eyes and looked up to see him lick his finger. He grinned at her and lowered his head a bit, so his mouth was near her throbbing center.

"You are so wet, Sam" he said and she could feel his warm breath against her. It sent another rush of desire down her spine to the pit of her stomach. "Is this all for me?" he asked.

"Jason" she begged again, needing him to touch her. He still didn't move. "Yes, Jason... It's all for you" she answered, getting desperate. Once again, she could sense his cocky grin. "Now please touch me" she begged. She then felt his fingers on the lips of her sex, spreading them. Then, his tongue flicked her clit. "Jason!" she moaned loudly. By then, she knew the grin was probably stuck on his face, but she didn't care. The completely new sensation to her, his tongue against her pussy, was _amazing_.

His tongue circled her clit before he bit down on it and then soothed it with a few more licks. Then, without warning he stuck a finger into her and she yelped in surprise, and pleasure. Lost in the pleasure of his motions, she reached up and cupped her own breasts, massaging them softly. He looked up and groaned at the sight of her increasing her pleasure. He tore his eyes away and, looking to make her feel even more pleasure, stuck another finger into he wet, tight and throbbing pussy. She moaned and tightened her grasp on her breasts. Satisfied with her reaction, he smiled. He lowered his mouth back to her center and pulled her clit into his mouth, sucking on it harshly.

"Jason" she moaned loudly. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her and pleasuring her with his tongue. After a short time, he could hear her breathing become more ragged and could feel her walls begin to tighten around his fingers. Knowing she was close to going over the edge, he pulled his fingers out of her and released her clit. Immediately, she whimpered at the loss of contact.

She needed him to finish what he had started. Her body was on fire, her breathing labored of her womanhood begging for his attention. Why the hell had he stopped when she had been so close to falling over the edge of ecstasy. She released her breasts and placed her hands on the bed beside her. She looked down at him and immediately realized the mistake that was when she not only got to feel, but somewhat see him thrust his tongue into her. She through her head back onto the bed and squealed in delight at the sensation of his wet tongue inside of her. She reached down and threaded her fingers into his dirty blond hair, holding him in place. Knowing she was_ really_ close to cuming, he flicked her clit with his fingers. He was rewarded with a loud moan of delight and her hands pushing his face closer to her center.

"I'm gonna cum... Jason" she said, almost completely out of breath. He pulled his tongue out of her for a second.

"Then cum for me, Sam" he said. He needed her to cum soon, before he gave up on pleasuring her alone. He saw her nod so he thrust his tongue back into her as far as he could. That sent her flying over the edge with the best orgasm she had ever had, much better than the ones he had gotten from men she was simply sleeping with to get their money.

"Jason!" she screamed in delight, tightening her grip on his hair and thrusting herself against his face. He continued his ministrations, thrusting his tongue in and out of her and rolling her slit between his fingers as her body shook. He drank in every bit of the sweet nectar she was releasing as she came.

After a little while, her body went limp. She lay on his bed trying to catch her breath. She felt him pull away from her and crawl in bed beside her, causing his side of the bed to drop a bit. She smiled at him, which gained her a hard kiss on the lips. She pulled away first, when the need to breathe took over her. She took a few seconds of deep breathing until she spoke.

"That was amazing" she said in a still breathless whisper. He smiled at her and subconsciously licked his lips.

"I could tell" he teased. "You taste so good, you know" he added, leaning in a tad closer to her lips. She shook her head.

"I don't know" she said softly, her breathing finally returned to normal.

"Well now you do" he said leaning a little closer to her. She broke the gap between them, pressing her lips against his in a hard, passionate kiss. His hand moved up to cup her cheek as his tongue pushed against her lower lip, wanting entrance into her mouth. Messing with him, she held her lips shut tightly, pursing them together to make it more obvious. He pulled away, a slightly confused look on his voice and his mouth slightly open. Succeeding in her goal, she pounced on him, rolling him over and crushing her lips to his, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He let out a low groan, shocked by her boldness in taking control. She would've smiled, but her mouth was a little occupied.

Happy to be in control, she let her hands roam and linger across his bear chest. She let her fingertips run over every ripple on his hard abs, over his strong pecs, over his muscular sides and slightly over his back, enjoying the feeling of his rock hard body underneath her. That wasn't all that was hard, though. She could feel his denim covered erection pressing against her bear and already wet again center. Loving the friction of the material against her overly sensitive skin, she decided to leave his pants on for a little longer, also allowing her to tease him a bit more. She pulled away from his lips, moving and pressing the to the spot where his jaw met his ear. She nipped down on the skin softly before licking it. She then trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck, licking him every now and then as she did so. Every time her tongue ran over his skin, she felt him stiffen beneath her and she knew he was stifling a groan.

She wanted to get a reaction out of him, one she could hear like she had given him, so she licked her way down his neck to the spot where it met his shoulder and bit down a little harder then usual. She felt him stiffen again, and realized that spot was rather sensitive. She grinned and continued to lavish that spot with attention, hoping to leave a mark. She sucked on it hard, alternatively licking and kissing it softly as she did. Still not getting the reaction she wanted, she decided to push it one step further. She rubbed her wet and aching center against his hard cock, holding back a moan which threatened to come out at the friction. Though she managed to hold back her sound of pleasure, he was less successful and let out a low, slightly muffled by his attempt to hold it back, groan of pleasure. She grinned, pleased by the sound.

Satisfied with her mouth's work on his neck. she pulled away from the spot and began t trail down his chest. She kissed both his nipples and felt him stiffen once again. Biting on each one softly, she rubbed herself against him and earned herself a louder groan. She continued to make her way down his chest, leaving a trail with her tongue over his abs, until she reached the waistband of his jeans. She was now straddling his knees. Looking up at him, she smirked and reached over to cup his erection through his pants. His eyes widened a bit at her action and she had to work hard to hold back a satisfied smile, but he quickly shut them when she squeezed down on it. Keeping her eyes on his face, she quickly grabbed the waistband of both his jeans and boxers and pulled them both down to his knees in one motion. Instantly, her eyes were drawn to his hard cock, and it turned her on even more than she already was.

She just stared at him for a little while, before reaching out and running her hand from his base to his tip. His whole body instantly stiffened under her touch. She did the same thing a few times before she felt his hands on her waist. She looked up to see his usually ocean blue eyes dark and full of lust. She shivered under his gaze. She felt his hands pull at her waist. letting her know he wanted her even with him again. That simple movement made the heat further build up in between her legs. She leaned down and pecked his tip, and he gasped. She then crawled back up his body, pushing at his jeans so they'd go lower as she did. The more she moved up his body, the lower his hands drifted until they were firmly cupping her ass. She felt him pinch her butt cheek and yet another gush of heat was sent to her wet and waiting center.

As soon as their faces were even, he pressed his lips against hers and rolled her over, so he was on top and in control. She moaned softly as his tongue pushed into her mouth. She could feel his hard cock against her soft center and wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, pressing herself up against him. She pulled away from the kiss and moved so she could whisper in his ear.

"Jason... I need you... inside me..." she said breathlessly as his cock ran lightly against her folds. She then felt his tip move to her opening, pushing against it but not entering her. "Jason! Stop teasing... please..." she begged. He moved a bit so just his tip was in her.

"Is this what you want, Sam?" he asked. She had her eyes shut tightly as she shook her head no. He was teasing, and she hated it.

"No... Jason... I want you... all of you... inside of me... _right now_!" she said. As if her voice triggered something in him, he thrust hard into her, filling her in one swift motion. Both let out a moan of satisfaction at the feelings running through them.

He continued to thrust in and out of her, increasing his speed and pressure with every thrust. She was meeting him, thrust for thrust, movement for movement. They had a rhythm going. They were in perfect sync, and it felt so right. She could feel herself getting closer to the edge, until she was right there, but not quite ready to go over. All her _little_ control was destroyed though when he reached between them and flicked her clit. She came hard with a scream of pure ecstasy.

"Jason! Omigod... Jason!" she screamed repeatedly as she rode out or orgasm. The feeling of her walls tightening around him sent him flying over the edge, and he released himself inside of her. When his orgasm was done, he collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her. Her legs were still firmly around his waist and her hand was lazily running through his hair.

Once he caught his breath, he rolled over beside her, slipping out of her, and pulled her to his side. She snuggled into him, pressing her bear body to his. He looked down at planted a soft kiss to the top of her head, breathing in the soft scent he could only describe as Sam. She looked up at him and smiled lazily. His blue eyes gazed back down at her, and he smiled back. That when she realized it, the one thing that could tear her apart. She was in love with Jason Morgan. Little did she know that, looking down at her, he realized something that could ruin him, break him. He was in love with her too. Both ignoring it, she snuggled back into his chest and soon fell asleep, closely followed by him.

* * *

**Next chapter:**

**What happens when Sam and Jason wake up?**

**What do they do about their mutual realization?**

**Will Sam ****_finally_**** tell him the truth?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Short, but uper important!**

* * *

She woke up feeling his arms firmly around her, hearing his heartbeat pounding in her ear, feeling her bare legs intertwined with his, her bare chest pressed against his, his hand on her bare butt. It all felt so right, but she knew it was so... wrong. She had slept with him, with her assignment, with a murdered. Well, actually... she had no proof he was a murderer, she knew she was one though. He knew that. But, she was still lying to him. _He doesn't even know my name for goodness sakes!_ she thought. She looked up at his peaceful face. She felt _horrible _for betraying him. He didn't deserve it. It just... She wanted him, and she was mad and she... she betrayed him. She lied to him. She slept with him. She... she hurt him. And, worst of all, she did all that while she was... she was falling in love... with him.

The night before, it had all felt so right. She felt important, cherished and even... loved, something she hadn't felt in any of her twenty-six years. He was still sound asleep, so she cuddled into his side again. Wanting to feel safe and loved for a few more minutes. She ran her fingers lightly over his bare abs, careful not to wake him. She wished she would one day wake up in his strong arms again, but knew she wouldn't. Slowly and carefully, she crept out of his arms. She went around the room and collected the few articles of clothing that were scattered around his room. She was successfully to his bedroom door when she decided to look back at him. Big mistake. She turned around and walked back over to the bed, as silently as possible. She leaned over and kissed his forehead ever so softly.

"Goodbye, Jason. I wish this could've gone over differently" she whispered. She walked away, as quickly as possible while not making any noise, back to the door. Giving him one last longing glance, she walked out and shut the door gently behind her.

With one room down, she made her way down the stairs. She knew Jason had _amazing_ instincts and she had to be extra careful. As she made her way into his living room, she continued to pick up her articles of clothing scattered across the apartment. Trying to stay quiet, she shimmied back into her clothes. She quickly glanced around the room. It was only her second time there, and most definitely her last. It sucked. She didn't want to do this, but she had to. She couldn't tell him the truth. She couldn't see the look of anger and hatred she knew would be in his eyes when she told him. She could have her friend, the man she had grown to... to love, know that she had done such a thing. She had to leave.

She found her purse sitting by his desk and went over to get it. She went over to the door, somewhat ready to leave. She placed her hand on the door knob, began to turn it when an overwhelming feeling of guilt came over her. She couldn't just leave. That would probably hurt him more than the truth. But, she couldn't face him, and she certainly couldn't keep living as Sammy. Sighing, she reached into her purse and pulled out the pen and notepad she knew were in it. Leaning over his desk, she carefully wrote out a note.

_Jason,_

_Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up._

_I had to take care of something._

_xoxo_

_Sam_

Satisfied, she placed it on top of his giant pile of paperwork, where she knew he'd find it. Still hesitant, not wanting to leave him, she looked back up at the stairs, which he had carried her up earlier. She wanted _so_ badly to do that again. She wanted to kiss his lips again. She wanted to feel his lips on her again. She wanted to scream his name again. She wanted to hear him groan her name again. She wanted to tell him she loved him. And, more than anything, she wanted to know he felt the same way. She wanted to fall in love, be in love, stay in love, with Jason. She wanted _him. _No one else. Just _him. _But she couldn't have him. It wasn't meant to be. The circumstances didn't allow it, at least not in any situation she could imagine, or well, imagine happening in the foreseeable future. It was not going to work, and she wouldn't wait to see the best moments of her life - even if they were based on a lie - crumble before her eyes.

Realizing that if she didn't leave, he was going to find her and she'd have _allot_ of explaining to do, she turned back to the door. Sighing, she opened it quickly but quietly and silently shut it behind her. Once in the hallway, she had to hold back the urge to turn and swing the door open again. She walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button, well, the only button. She waited impatiently for the elevator to get there. _God this thing is slow!_ she thought as she had to further resist the urge to turn around and look at the door, knowing if she did she'd give into the temptation that was Jason Morgan. Finally, after what felt like hours, the elevator dinged and opened and she rushed in. As soon as the doors were closed, she broke into tears, thankful no one had joined her for the ride down. Walking through the building lobby, she ignored the glares she was getting from passing residents. She got into her car and let her tears turn to sobs. She was leaving the one person she had ever truly loved, the one person that had ever truly cared.

Once her sobs subsided and she was fit to drive, she went to her next stop, the 'restaurant', to talk to Sonny. As soon as she got in, she saw Milo standing at Sonny's office door. She really hoped she didn't have to wait. She didn't want to risk Jason showing up and seeing me and, she wasn't sure she could deal with Milo's, uh... naivety.

"Hello, Ms. McCall" he said. Annoyed, she glared at him, hoping to get her message across without the whole 'It's Sam, not Ms McCall' speech. He got it. "I mean, Sam. You okay?" he corrected himself.

"I'm fine" she lied.

"But, Ms. Mc- I mean, Sam" he corrected himself when she glared at him again. "You look like you were crying. Did something happen?" _Yes, _she thought. "Did someone hurt you?" _Hell no._ "Did someone threaten you?" _He'd never, _she mentally answered.

"Nothing happened, Milo" she sighed. "I just need to see Sonny. Is he free?" Milo nodded and opened the office door, kind of annoyed with Sam's snappy and clearly annoyed attitude,

She attempted to graciously thanked Milo, not succeeding much. He simply nodded at her, and she sincerely hope she hadn't upset him. She walked directly into Sonny's office, causing him to put the paper and pen he had in his hand. He smiled at her, flashing his dimples.

"Hello, Sam. What brings you by today?" he asked. She sighed. It was now or never, and she knew it _had_ to be _now, _or it sure as hell would be _never_. And _that _could _not _happen. She took a deep breath.

"Sonny, we need to talk"

* * *

He woke up about forty-five minutes after she left. He reached over to where she had been, but his eyes snapped open when he realized the sheets were completely empty and cold. Rolling back onto his back, he listened. Soon, he had come to the conclusion that the apartment was empty, Sam had... left. She was gone, before he could tell her what he wanted... _needed_ to. He sighed and got out of bed. He slipped back into all his clothes before leaving the room. Looking back for a minute, all the memories of the night before flooded back to him. Quickly, he opened the door, walked out and slammed it behind him. The effect Sam had on him was something he had _never _been through before.

Trying to keep _those _images out of his mind, he headed downstairs. He need to find her so he could tell her what he _needed _to tell her. Getting downstairs, he turned to face the door when the memory of the kiss she had planted on his lips upon arrival flashed through his mind. Quickly and desperately, he looked away. Then, something on his desk caught his attention. A small paper, which he was sure hadn't been there earlier, was sitting atop his pile of paperwork. Reaching over to it, his thoughts were confirmed when he saw it was a note, from Sam. _Jason, Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I had to take care of something. xoxo Sam, _he thought as he read it. _What could be so important after what we did for her to just leave? _he wondered, starting to doubt that what the letter said was real. But, it was all he had, so he had to figure out, _if _there was anything she needed to do, what it would be.

After a few minutes, he decided to go see Sonny, figuring maybe he had a meeting with her or something. Though lame and unlikely, it was all he had and he decided to roll with it. He left the building and got on his bike. He made his way over to the 'restaurant' only to find a confused looking Sonny and a disoriented Milo. Ignoring their current states, he cut right to the reason of his visit.

"Have you guys seen Sam?" he asked then two men before him.

"She was here a minute ago" answered Milo, staring at the door.

"Good. Do you know where she went?" asked Jason, growing more confused by the state of his co-workers.

"She left" answered Sonny. Jason shot him a look and his boss' eyes finally met his. "She quit and ran out of here crying, saying something about never coming back to Port Charles" he explained. Jason had to work hard to not let was he was thinking slip through his lips. _Fuck. She left, for good, and I still didn't tell her I love her!_

* * *

**So, Sam's gone. What's going to happen next?**


End file.
